Devil's Cross Industries
" No piece is crafted twice. " - Kaiuri Tachibana ( CEO & Founder ) skyscraper_in_the_full_moon_by_9filip3-d4maipo.jpg|'' The Devil's Cross Headquaters '' 566f5491bf27b3a7f2ba7b4418a1de1b.jpg kwiat6.jpg|''One of the jewelry stores in the Devil's Cross Franchise'' ''Introduction Tall and striking the ''Devil's Cross Industries Headquarters building would overwhelm even the most established businessmen. It's glass towers stretch so far that they dare to challenge the stars themselves. Breathtaking. This monument stands with the firmest foundation in the depths of District 5. During the day the sun's rays strike dominance upon the building. At night it's lights don't drown out the stars, but compliment and reflect them. The company is new and fresh on the business scene, but it is proud and has the most resilient staff to lay the bricks of its foundation. Providing the people of Kasaihana with the finest jewels and foreign treasures, Devil's Cross is a name that has without a doubt quickly dominated the jeweler industry. ''Summary ''Devil's Cross Industries is a self made business, founded and run by Kaiuri Tachibana. Kaiuri is currently the CEO of the company. The business started off as a small jewelry store in downtown District 2 of Kasaiahana City. However, in it's early and progressing months the appeal skyrocketed and the company's main building has since been relocated to District 5 ! Quickly, the company rose to popularity and its products became revered all over Kasaihana. Its notoriety is beginning to exceed the grand city however. The jewelry was sought out by some of the wealthiest of buyers. The gems, precious metals, and stones procured are the rarest of their kind. Not only does the company deal with precious stones on the earthly realm, but also in that of others. Kaiuri, being the clever business woman that she presents herself to be, is able to pull strings from all over and do what it is necessary to make sure all of her products are unique. The company motto: " No piece is crafted twice. " Meaning, everything that is made is made only once. Our products are exclusive to each individual buyer. ''Elite Contributors jessica_b_acop_by_jaimito-d9115tp.jpg|'Kaiuri Tachibana''' Founder&CEO Claude.Faustus.full.262541.jpg|'Ink' Head of Accounting & Finance 6cb16168bb9927eb99a5311198b1a46d.jpg|'Saron' Head of Security & Internal Affairs ''Employees/ Staff image45.jpg|''Office Workers 5d4dbeacf7c0f969d80e1576026934e9.jpg|''Field & Excavation Crew'' jeremie_draper.jpg|''Distribution Craftsmen'' At the company there are three types of employees; The Office, The Field, & The Distribution. At the headquarters building there are many workers who help to push company to become more and more successful. Think of the Office as a bee hive and the staff play their part as the bees. The business men and women who are on staff work diligently and are more than capable to out do themselves everyday. Responsible, Reliable, and Resourceful. Everyone helps each other to better themselves and their fellow employee. Advertising, securing deals, and filing paperwork are second nature to these employees. Customer satisfaction is of the up most importance to them. As for the field workers, their line of work is more hands on and dirty. Digging, drilling, and excavating is all apart of the occupation. These staff members deal with actually going out and exploring in different regions in order to bring back the materials needed for productivity. Being one of these men and women in their line of work you are granted the opportunity to come across some of the most valuable gemstones and objects. None of the excavators are afraid to get their hands dirty. Pick axes and shovels are a second set of hands for these hardworking men and women. They are the backbone of the company and without them, things would be difficult. Dealing in distribution is a position of careful and high regard. Here at the Devil's Cross Industries we only have the finest craftsmen to execute the obligations needed. We make sure that our craftsmen are among the most creative minds in all of Kasaihana. Sculpting, scraping, sanding. Not to mention they hold the responsibility of crafting the virgin materials into such desirable trinkets of note. They design the cut of the stones, polish the gems, and melt down the metals to eliminate impurities. These are brilliant men & women and creative artists; It's their job to craft, package, and send off shipment. ''Production Jewelry ''' jewelry_by_lunarieen_uk_by_lunarieen-d89p119.jpg necklaces_by_lunarieen_uk_by_lunarieen-d8f1lwt.jpg necklaces_by_lunarieen_uk_by_lunarieen-d98b5hm.jpg '' 0e217be4dd10fc82179d47c4f7c24c0c.jpg thumb2-cb9c9d079e5f2716e415a3e855e4eed7.jpg lost_treasures_by_c_91-d5idrji.png maxresdefault1g.jpg Gems, stones, minerals, and metals all of these are sacred to the company. Although dealing with resources given to them on the earthly realm is important, what makes Devil's Cross Industries so distinctive is the fact that not only to they harvest the resources on earth, but the field crews go out and explore other realms and bring back the favored precious and semi precious materials from there as well. And because of Kaiuri's connections to the underworld, she deals with citizen's of Hell as well and exchanges the materials from all realms and making them accessible to all. Not only does the company deal with these activities, but also deals with the discovery and rediscovery of lost and fabled treasures . . . '''for a price. ''Glass Classics ''' o-STAINED-GLASS-facebook.jpg McFadden-art-Glass-Scupltures.png Shayna-Leib-Is-Glassblowing-Your-Mind12__700.jpg '' ocean_drops.jpg dale-chihuly-joslyn-art-museum-nebraska.jpg viz-fountain-1024x827.jpg marsha-blaker-and-paul-desomma-ocean-glass-art-1.jpg Sculptures, centerpieces, and chandeliers; the art of glass has been taken into account. The glorious beauty glass blown piece could not be denied any longer. At the company, this art has been perfected. Purely created for the beholder to look upon with amazement, these fragile creations are available to all who find them appealing enough. Even though it is seen as a form of art it can also be used for practical uses. Our glass blowers mold the material into sensible items such as vases, lights, windows, drinking sets and more. These items are valued collectables and sought out as gifts or presents to loved ones. Here at the Devil's Cross Industries we not only make sure that your looks are envied, but the looks of your home as well. KT-Suits ''In Dedication to one of our past members in the RP. '' '' aa1822a026078a0ed7490d5abc7a9f46_480.jpg '' '' 9e86b0afb43798689e6198abdbd2163e.png bulletproof-suit-carbon-nanotube-garrison-2.jpg fd4bafe8eb864e05041acdc0f44de9ff.png '' ''Designed by Kaiuri's assisstant Ink, these suits are only up for the highest buyers. '' ''If you're a secret agent, or just want to dress like one, Then KT-suits are for you. Literally covered. In a real bulletproof suit. Yes, a real bulletproof suit, with literal fully 100% bullet proof material. '' '' 8561140234_70a069a3f2_o.gif '' ''Still, these things are as good as they get. Perhaps you've heard about bulletproof clothing before, but none quite like this. The Material from said thread in the stitching of the attire was donated by none other than the Tasanagi family. ( You can guess what material that is ) In which helps the overall design of the suit and all of its resistant compotents.' All of this bulletproof clothing from the selection state could be yours for about $100,000. Sure, it's expensive, but it just might save your life. Kaiuri explains, "If it's a ballistic suit, we've got a selection of fabrics. We've got made-in-Italy fabrics. The same fabrics from some of the most well known clothing sharks in the industry." Not only are these things finely-crafted from luxurious materials, they're also among the most technically advanced clothing on the planet, with 3A ballistic material that "actually exceeds the NIJ, DEA, and FBI standards," according to their sources. And it's not just all bulletproof suits at Devils Cross Industries, They can add unobtrusive ballistic protection to almost anything, including dress shirts, vests, undershirts, shoes, and "even ballistic boxer briefs for your femoral artery," Inkuro, the creator of these items, tells me. With gear this advanced, of course the State Department wants in too. You can't go wrong with these suits! For another 200,000 tanz, you can get a suit thats also explosive resistant, and able to take immense fall damage with little to no consequences. On a side note, most of the suits expenses is due to a mysterious chi stone ( That Kaiuri got from hell ) Which boosts the users chi attributes 10 times there normal abilites. The Stone is embedded in the cuflings of the suit and work as chi enhancers. The stones vary in apperance some lookd like dimaonds, other topaz's etc and so on. Category:Organization Category:Location Category:Blood Red Category:Demon Blood Category:Devils Cross Industries